Warriors of Valsarus
Force Event ---- Join the new, limited-time Event, " "! Duration January 29 - February 4 (Game Clock) Details 1. Complete the treasures and get a 3-star and 4-star card! Explore two Event Areas, "Fort Paladins Outer Wall" and "Fort Paladins Barracks"! Collect treasures "Dagger of Courage" and "Dagger of Resolve" Treasures in these Areas! Complete the treasures to obtain cards with Aura Array LRi skills! Rare 3-star Cards on Completing of Courage! MAX Lv 60 / HP 5100 / ATK 3500 Skills: Array(LRi) H 3-star: Olanje, Swift Slash Girl M 3-star: Gray Wolf R 3-star: Knuckle Ogretron Rare 4-star Cards on Completing of Resolve! MAX Lv 70 / HP 8200 / ATK 4500 Skills: Attack Array (LRi) H 4-star: Rosa, Swift Slash Bellatrix M 4-star: Zealous Gray Wolf R 4-star: Crow Ogretron This Event Area is open for a limited time (until February 4th, 23:59, Game Clock), so get moving! You would need to compete in DUELS to complete both Treasure sets ! 2. Collect Hero Force and trade it for special items!! You can also get mysterious energy called "Hero Force" in each floor. Bring Hero Force to Dominio and he will give you special items in exchange! In order to obtain more Hero Force, clear the "Fort Paladins Outer Wall" and "Fort Paladins Barracks" Areas to reach the third Event Area "Source of Force"! The final floor of "Source of Force" is a bonus area where you can clear multiple times! Collect as many Hero Force as you can! Rare 5-star Cards for 22,500 Hero Force Pts.! MAX Lv 80 / HP 11100 / ATK 5500 Skills: Attack+ Array(LRi) Meditate H 5-star: Viole, Swift Slash Saint M 5-star: Twin Fang Swords Wolf R 5-star: Fiery Sword Crow Ogretron '''Rare 5-star Cards for 70,000 Hero Force Pts.! MAX Lv 80 / HP 6800 / ATK 5300 Skills: Attack Bane Speed H 5-star: Asura, Demon Ninja M 5-star: Noble Calamity R 5-star: Aurum Phantom '''Ways to collect Hero Forces - Drop reward in HIT Stage 100 - 130pt - Clear reward in HIT Stage 100 - 300pt - Drop reward in MISS Stage 0pt - Drop reward in HIT Bonus Stage 140 - 700pt - Clear reward in HIT Bonus Stage 350 - 500pt - Win Dagger of Courage in DUEL 200pt - Win Dagger of Resolve in DUEL 500pt - Reward in Tournament 500 - 20000pt 3. Tournament Event The durations of the following Tournaments have been extended from one to three days (48 hrs). The Bonus Time has also been extended to 12 hours! Take part in Tournaments and earn lots of Hero Force! Energy Drinks can boost the points you earn by up to 5 times during the Bonus Time! Force Colosseum Force Lv 15 Force Lv 23 Players at Experience Level 30 and over may participate in Tournaments. For Tournament schedulse and Reward information, please tap the COMPETE button and see the Tournament List. ---- You can get Hero Force after you've completed "Dagger of Courage" and "Dagger of Resolve" Treasure sets. BP consumption for duels will be halved after you've completed both Treasure sets! GOLD will not be awarded in duels after you've completed both Treasure sets. Hero Force must be traded by 23:59 on February 5th (Game Clock). ''' '''After that, your Hero Force will expire and be unusable in any future events. ---- Category:Notices